lordempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
'Jedi Order Charter' 'Preamble' The Jedi Order is a Lord Empires clan which promotes and embraces a policy of peace and diplomacy over war with a strong focus on personal development. 'Article I - Classes of Membership' Jedi Order membership is split into several "levels", each and anyone joining the Jedi Order has the opportunity to advance to the next level assuming they pass the minimum requirements explained below. Jedi Youngling - anyone which has been approved into the Jedi Order in game is considered a Youngling, these members have limited rights until they graduate to the next level. Jedi Padawan - you must fully register onto the official Jedi Order forums http://jedi.inmyclan.com, fill in a new member application form and be approved by one of the admins. Padawan's make up the bulk of the membership and have all the rights related to being a full member. Jedi Knight - are members which have shown a good level of activity (not less than 25 posts) and have a minimum of 30 days in the clan in which time they should of proven a certain level of good conduct. These members can take part in the government and become a diplomat to other clans. Jedi Priest - this is primarily a "status" position, made up by elite members which have proven their worth to the clan though their deeds in the government, recruiting, and general betterment of the clan as well as their attitude over lengthy periods of time. Admission is done by appointment by the Jedi Grand Master. 'Article II - Government Structure' The Government of Jedi Order is set out as outlined below. Each Government serves for a term of 1 month, with the Jedi Masters selecting the most appropriate rulers for each position based on the applications submitted. Jedi Grand Master This is a permanent position held by Master Yoda and covers all matters concerning internal and foreign affairs. 1) Is super-admin of the Jedi Forums and is the supreme judge related to membership behavior and forum discipline. 2) Final decision maker concerning economic programs, charter changes, treaties, foreign relations or other matters. 3) Appoints the government monthly. All government positions require a membership rank of at least Jedi Knight. Minister of Internal Affairs Is appointed once per month by the Jedi Grand Master. 1) Is responsible for the Jedi Temple, Trading, Roading and Recruiting Forums. 2) Assists members in registering on the Forums, education or other internal matters. 3) Keeps track of the members List and notifies the admins of any deletions, desertions. 4) Overall responsible for clan growth and expansion. Minister of Foreign Affairs Is appointed once per month by the Jedi Master of foreign affairs. 1) Responsible for keeping and improving relations with other clans. 2) Responsible for the organization of the military. 3) Responsible for dealing with rogue attacks. 4) General spokesman for the clan. Deputy Ministers Each Minister may have an unlimited number of Deputy Ministers to assist in the running of their ministry. 'Article III - Rules and Regulations' Religion - All members of the Jedi Order are required to be part of the religion of "spiritism". Changing your religion to anything else for whatever reason is forbidden. Public Behavior - Members of the Jedi Order are forbidden to display abusive or disrespectful behavior anywhere within the scope of Lord Empires. Including their profile, another clans forums, the Jedi Order Forums and the Global LE Forums. Punishment - The punishments for breaking any of the above rules and regulations can be varied. The severity of the punishment is decided upon based on the following factors: the city responsible, how often the infringement occurred, the age of their city, their role within the clan and so on. Potential punishments can include a warning, suspension from certain activities, demotion, expulsion from the Jedi Order, spiritualism or total destruction. Pics management HIstory June 23-06-2010 The Jedi Order is formed in the USA with Spiritism as its official religion, the founding member being Master Yoda June 25-06-2010 The official Jedi Order forums are created but remain largely inactive due to the internal forums avaialble June 30-06-2010 The official Jedi Order charter is formed July 07-07-2010 The Jedi Order breaks into the top 8 clans for the first time with a total of over 50k strength July 09-07-2010 The Jedi Order becomes a Viscounty July 26-07-2010 Like many of the clans, the Jedi Order was hit by the "hacker reset" many of the members got deleted and we lost our viscounty status October 26-09-2010 The Jedi clan dispanded after the game went the last reset